When a user walks at night, especially when he walks on an unfamiliar road or walks in a wild field with few markers, it is easy to lose his direction, thereby causing potential dangers to the user's personal safety and also easily causing delay of the user's journey.
In the related art, when the user goes in a wrong direction, the user can rarely get relevant prompts. Although some intelligent devices can guide the user with a compass function, the user may not be able to concentrate on the traffic conditions due to frequent checking of the compass at night.